


Promesse impossibili

by AkaneMikael



Series: Da qui in poi [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Japan GP, M/M, POV Seb, about michael schumacher
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: L'apoteosi dello stato d'animo devastante di Seb lo abbiamo in Giappone, quando è talmente poco lucido che fa una di quelle mosse assurde quasi da suicidio e dopo che Lewis ha fatto di tutto per motivarlo e tirarlo su, va letteralmente fuori di testa nel vedere quel che ha fatto in pista. E finalmente riesce a tirare fuori a Seb qualcosa di molto importante che si ostinava a soffocare.





	Promesse impossibili

**Author's Note:**

> il Giappone è stato emotivamente il peggiore. Singapore è stata la volta che hanno capito di non potercela fare, ma la botta peggiore è sicuramente stato il Giappone e lo si capisce perché Seb ha fatto una serie di cazzate non da lui, cose che se fosse stato lucido ed in sé non avrebbe mai fatto. L’idea che in Ferrari siano pieni di problemi fino al collo non è solo mia, ma un po’ di tutti e so che Maurizio e Seb sono legatissimi e Seb non penserebbe mai niente di male contro di lui, ma parlando in generale lì sicuramente c’è qualcuno che non dovrebbe proprio stare lì anche se lui li ha sempre difesi e li difenderà sempre. La professionalità di Seb è superiore anche alla pressione atroce che gli toglie lucidità. Ho seguito passo per passo quel weekend che è tutto dal POV di Seb ed io so che dietro questo intestardirsi con la Ferrari c’è dietro una promessa. E senza Lewis, Seb non sarebbe andato avanti, non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Perché anche se Seb non ci crede più, Lewis ci crede per lui e se c’è qualcuno che può ottenere qualcosa, è proprio lui. È una fic molto malinconica ed emotiva scritta proprio in quelle stesse ore da una grande fan di Schumy su un grande fan di Schumy. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

PROMESSE IMPOSSIBILI

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6fadc7cb4fc698508e52c3a7ebb0faa1/tumblr_phjdipE7U01wtv3wno1_r1_500.png) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e95c4d3c2cbc6fac9ed7f7d7add36191/tumblr_pg5i0drR5J1rmdmxco1_640.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb75.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb58.jpg)

Non so come se ne esce, forse non se ne esce.  
Ogni anno funziona così, partiamo bene e finiamo male, a metà stagione ci perdiamo. La macchina non è più forte come prima, sbagliamo tutte le strategie e alla fine, nel complesso, gli errori personali pesano più di quello che avrebbero dovuto e potuto   
Mi chiedo perché debba sempre essere così.   
Mi chiedo se alla fine coronerò mai il mio sogno di vincere un mondiale con la Ferrari. È il mio sogno di sempre, ero un ragazzo e guardavo Michael vincere con la Ferrari e pensavo che un giorno anche io l’avrei fatto.  
Quando l’ho incontrato e mi ha detto di coltivare la mia passione e continuare così, quando hanno iniziato a dire che ero il prossimo Schumacher, per me è stato come toccare il cielo con un dito.  
Entrare in F1 così presto, vincere quattro mondiali con un Team che non consideravo minimamente il migliore eppure che poi in quel periodo lo è stato.   
Abbiamo vinto, ci sono state una serie di combinazioni una migliore dell’altra ed alla fine tutto è andato al meglio.   
È stato tutto bellissimo, ma quando ho ricevuto la chiamata di Sergio Marchionne che mi voleva alla Ferrari ho subito pensato al mio grande unico sogno di bambino.  
Vincere con la Ferrari come faceva Michael.   
E lì, mentre firmavo quel contratto, mi ricordo di aver pensato.   
‘Michael, vincerò un titolo mondiale con la Ferrari per te’  
E forse non ci riuscirò mai, non lo so.  
Ora vedo tutto nero e non sono uno che vede né nero né bianco, solo il colore esatto che è.  
Ed ora vedo nero, sinceramente, perché come posso vedere altro?  
Se non cambia qualcosa, qualcosa di importante, come posso realizzare quel sogno, quella promessa?  
Vai alla Ferrari per vincere, qualunque pilota ha questa spada sulla testa. Io poi mi sono aggiunto pressione da solo perché non solo lo volevo per il me stesso bambino che sognava così, ma lo volevo per Michael. Per me lui è più sacro di qualunque Dio esista.   
C’è pressione ovunque mi giro già solo per la tuta che indosso. Poi c’è lui, c’è Michael che come un fantasma mi accompagna sempre passo per passo e mi ricorda che devo ancora dimostrare quanto ci tengo a lui. E poi ci sono io, io che non ho mai voluto tanto qualcosa come un mondiale con la Ferrari.   
Uno.   
Non sette, non otto, non chissà quanti.   
Uno. Ma con la Ferrari.   
Non mollerò mai, tenterò finché riuscirò, finché mi terranno e pur con la consapevolezza che manca qualcosa a livello di tecnico nel team perché la macchina non è come dovrebbe essere nella seconda parte, perché non si possono sbagliare le strategie come se fossimo alle elementari, io non mollerò mai comunque.   
Perché non me lo perdonerei, perché non mi sono mai arreso.  
Non sono stupido, so quando ci puoi credere e quando no.  
Per questo arrivato ad un certo momento dell’anno vedendo il distacco troppo elevato con gli altri io lascio andare. Perché non sono idiota. E lì penso già al prossimo anno, perché tornerò in pista e ci crederò quando avrà senso crederci e provarci.   
Però sono qua a crederci. A provarci.   
Non ora, ora non si può più fare niente. Ora si può correre e provare a non sbagliare più e fare il meglio con quel che si ha.  
Per la passione delle corse. Perché correre è quello che mi è sempre piaciuto più in assoluto. Perché correre è il mio sogno tutt’ora e continuerò.  
E un giorno, col mondiale vinto con la Ferrari in mano, troverò il coraggio di andare a trovare di nuovo Michael. Ma solo con quella coppa in mano, non prima. Perché sono un codardo e non riuscirei a guardarlo e non so se mi riconoscerebbe, se capirebbe quello che gli vado a mostrare. Non lo so.   
Però lo farò.   
A volte mi chiedo per cosa si corre.  
Per vincere mondiali o per vincere gare? Per l’adrenalina, per la velocità, per battere tutti quelli che puoi, per metterti in mostra, per fare cose pazzesche in situazioni che altrimenti non potresti fare, per essere Dio mentre sei in pista.   
Perché si corre?   
Per tanti motivi.  
Ed io?  
Prima correvo per l’adrenalina e la velocità, poi per vincere gare, ora per vincere mondiali ed io penso che è qua, quando inizi a correre per vincere mondiali, che sbagli. È lì che smetti di farlo.  
Guardo Lewis che so perché corre e lo vedo vincere appunto mondiali.   
Lui non corre per i mondiali, lui corre per dimostrare a tutti quelli che l’hanno discriminato e che tutt’ora lo insultano per le motivazioni più stupide, che comunque è il migliore. Per zittirli, perché solo così li zittisci.   
Lui ha una missione con sé stesso ed il mondo.   
Io forse manco di motivazioni solenni.   
Il me stesso bambino e Michael forse non sono motivazioni che mi fanno arrivare fino in fondo.  
O forse è semplicemente che sono diverso da Lewis, che ho pressioni molto diverse, che ho situazioni diverse. Per metà anno la macchina torna ad essere mediocre come non dovrebbe, la squadra sbaglia sempre le scelte di strategia e tutto diventa impossibile.   
Penso che nemmeno Lewis nella mia condizione potrebbe vincere e penso sinceramente che Lewis abbia qualcosa più di me, se non altro nel bagnato.   
Sorrido mentre lo aspetto dopo il suo messaggio di ‘un minuto e ci sono’ scritto venti minuti fa.   
Siamo diversi, le situazioni lo sono, le macchine e le squadre.   
Eppure ci proverò. Continuerò a provarci finchè per contratto sono in pista.  
Perché non mi perdonerei mai.  
Ho delle promesse da mantenere e se un giorno non le avrò mantenute sarà perché dopo averci provato in tutti i modi, non ce l’ho fatta. Ma non avrò rimpianti.   
Prendo dalla tasca la foto di me stesso bambino con Michael la prima volta che l’ho incontrato in assoluto e sorrido.   
Oggi è andata così, domani proverò l’impresa, Lewis ci è riuscito quest’anno, la macchina e il team era migliore, ma ci è riuscito. Ci proverò anche io. Se dovessi fallire, ci riproverò finché ci sono gare, poi ci riproverò il prossimo anno.  
Perché ho delle promesse da mantenere a me stesso e a Michael.   
Forse non è abbastanza, ma continuerò a provarci lo stesso.   
  
Gli dico di andare, di non preoccuparsi.   
Sorrido e gli rifilo qualche cazzata del tipo ‘la gara è domani e non oggi’.   
So che non ci crede, ma sa anche che quando faccio così ho bisogno di stare per conto mio.   
Non che questo gli abbia impedito di abbracciarmi e baciarmi e farmi il suo tipico discorso motivazionale che non dovrebbe farmi il mio miglior rivale ma qualcuno del mio team.   
È assurdo.   
Faccio finta bene quando voglio, è da Monza che faccio finta bene e sempre meglio.   
Fingo di crederci, fingo di incassare i colpi, fingo di potercela fare.  
Ma so che non succederà nessun miracolo, che non andrà mai niente come deve andare. So che è così perché facciamo sempre così a questo punto dell’anno, per cui è inutile pensare che questo cambi qualcosa, perché è sempre tutto uguale.   
Ma Lewis passa le ore a farmi discorsi e coccolarmi per tirarmi su, e sto davvero meglio quando sono con lui, poi però dentro di me grido e piango.   
Non so quanto potrò andare avanti, sinceramente.   
Il problema non è che penso di non farcela, il problema è che ho troppa esperienza in Ferrari con questo team per sapere che non ce la farò, ma mi dispiace buttare tutto il tempo che Lewis si impegna per sostenermi ed aiutarmi e mi piace che lui dia il massimo a prescindere da quel che ci lega.   
Così oggi l’ho ascoltato mentre mi diceva che se ho una squadra di incapaci alle spalle non è colpa mia e che devo dare il mio meglio domani e non pensare a niente altro.   
L’ho ascoltato mentre mi diceva di trovare una forte motivazione in grado di farmi volere davvero tutto questo e gli ho detto che stavo bene e che avrei fatto così.   
Poi è rimasto abbracciato con me sul letto non so per quanto tempo, con le sue dita sui miei ricci corti e morbidi, la sua bocca sulla mia fronte a canticchiare dolcemente.   
Poi è arrivata per lui ora di andare a cena con la sua squadra e poi ad una serata di svago, ho riso.   
La Ferrari non ha mai fatto cose così.   
Mai lo farà.   
Basterebbe copiare le strategie Mercedes per essere migliori, ma noi facciamo gli alternativi e andiamo contro corrente e facciamo cagare.  
Lewis propone di tornare presto dopo cena ma io gli dico di non azzardarsi e divertirsi tutta la sera, che io sto bene e farò qualcosa con Kimi, l’unico che ha senso nel nostro team e che non mi irrita profondamente.   
Nessuno sa cosa fare, nessuno ne ha la minima idea. Nessuno fa niente che abbia senso.   
Dovremmo essere tutti sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda e se ci sono disaccordi il capo decide per il meglio e non sbaglia. E ci dovrebbe essere armonia e un legame che niente può turbare. Fiducia. Quella fiducia che ‘ok, non condivido ma mi fido’ e poi alla fine ha ragione lui.   
Ora non mi fido e non condivido ed effettivamente non aveva ragione.   
Non esco con Kimi, non lo vedo, non faccio nulla con nessuno.  
Sto chiuso in camera e ripenso a tutti i nostri problemi, ad ogni singolo errore fatto fino a qua e a come mi piacerebbe essere come Michael che lui saprebbe come migliorare la macchina e che strategie usare.   
Lui era un sacco di cose, io non sono all’altezza. Ma non mi importa esserlo, non ho mai pensato di poterlo essere.   
Io volevo solo renderlo fiero di me fino alla fine.   
Non ci sono riuscito, ma non lo sa.  
È anche vero che non ne ha idea che alla fine l’ho deluso.   
Questo fa proprio male.   
Non posso nemmeno andare da lui a chiedere consiglio su come uscire da questa situazione, lui non avrebbe mai permesso il mio affondo lento ed inesorabile. Perché ci teneva davvero a me.   
Fa male, fa tanto male vedere la sua foto e ricordarmi il motivo per cui corro e sapere che anche se soddisfacessi la promessa, comunque non avrebbe senso perché lui non lo saprebbe. Perché lui non è più quel Michael.   
Il mio Michael.   
E forse non vinco più da quando lui è così perché mi manca questo. Mi manca il suo sguardo orgoglioso, la sua mano sul mio collo, il suo braccio a stringermi possessivo. Mi manca il suo ‘ben fatta ragazzo’.   
Mi manca questo.   
Non voglio trovare alibi, però a volte mi sento svuotato e questa è una di quelle.   
Guardo Lewis divertirsi mentre sbircio le story della Mercedes. So quanto è bravo a bowling, ci andiamo spesso di nascosto insieme.   
Non riesco a sorridere nemmeno alle inquadrature del suo sedere.   
Mi riempie di messaggi e vocali e lo sento felice ed io fingo di essere divertito, minaccio Val che se non se ne va lo uccido, faccio finta che me ne importi.   
Mi dice che sta arrivando, io gli dico di stare ancora perché ho sonno e mi addormenterò presto.   
  
Lo sento intrufolarsi in camera silenzioso, mi sono messo a dormire ma non riuscivo a prendere sonno, mi sono rigirato venti volte sempre più rabbiosamente e quando il suo braccio si infila sul mio fianco e l’altro lo piega sotto la testa, finalmente mi rilasso.   
\- Hai fatto la lotta con le coperte? - Sa sempre quando dormo e quando sono sveglio. So che non lo sto ingannando e che finge di farsi ingannare. E so che sa che so.   
Però non mi costringe a fare qualcosa che non mi sento.   
Non sono pronto a sfogarmi, a fare sceneggiate, a gridare furioso, spaccare tutto, piangere.   
Voglio ancora fingere che vada tutto bene.   
\- Si dice che se sorridi anche se non vuoi sorridere, il tuo cervello si inganna e pensa che tu sei davvero felice e ti fa sentire felice. - Dice poi mentre mi bacia il collo.   
Sorrido malinconico mentre gli prendo la mano contro il mio petto e lo tengo a me.   
\- Dovrebbe funzionare anche se sorridi tu al posto mio... - Lewis ridacchia e il suono della sua risata mi rilassa ulteriormente.   
Una delle cose che mi dice sempre è che sono eccezionale a non litigare mai con loro, a difenderli e schierarmi dalla loro parte anche quando non sono d’accordo.   
Non gli ho mai detto nulla, a nessuno. Non mi sono mai lamentato, mai andato contro.   
\- So che tu sei uno realista, ma dovresti provare il metodo dei pensieri positivi. - Insiste piano.   
\- Quando hai degli imbecilli al comando puoi essere positivo quanto vuoi, gli imbecilli rimangono lì. -   
Non Maurizio, non ce l’ho con lui. Solo con tutti gli altri. Anche se lui non è in grado di tenerli uniti ed in riga e decidere per il meglio ed evitare le cagate.   
Mai nessuno saprà quanto detesto certa gente, nemmeno loro se ne sono accorti. Questo mi rende una persona ipocrita, ma Lewis dice che sono il più professionale che lui abbia mai incontrato e che nemmeno lui sa esserlo a questi livelli, anche perché è facile essere in simbiosi quando le cose vanno bene. Quando vanno male però è un altro discorso. Lui lo sa, nel 2016 l’ha provato per cui so che se dice che sono incredibile in questo, lo pensa davvero.   
Mi addormento con lui che mi carezza il petto e mi respira sul collo.   
  
Mi sveglio pensando che sarà una giornata di merda, poi lo vedo dormire come un bambino con la mano sotto la guancia e il viso rivolto verso di me.   
È una bellezza unica.   
Sorrido.   
Almeno a lui andrà bene. Che chiuda questa mia agonia il prima possibile così la smettiamo tutti di prenderci in giro e non importerà più un cazzo a nessuno.  
Finché è matematicamente possibile devi far di tutto per vincere, devi per forza e questo ti fa fare cose che normalmente non faresti.   
So che oggi o vinco o vinco, altro non serve a nulla.  
Ma come fai a correre così, sapendo che intorno a te hai un branco di imbecilli disuniti e ridicoli?   
Non so quanto sto qua ad osservarlo, ma dopo un po’ forse sente il mio sguardo e così apre gli occhietti belli.   
Appena mi mette a fuoco sorride subito dolcemente e ricambio, o almeno cerco di ricambiare. Mi sforzo, spero di essere convincente.   
\- Come stai? - Chiede rauco. Di solito mi verrebbe un bel durello e gli salterei addosso, ora non succede nulla e forse questo sarà indicativo.   
\- Meglio grazie al mio coniglietto preferito. - Dico ridacchiando, scherzo di proposito notando i boxer rosa.   
Sa che adoro quando veste di rosa e allora cerca di indossare sempre qualcosa, spesso sono i boxer o i calzini.  
Lewis scuote la testa, continua a sorridere e si solleva verso di me nascondendo il viso contro il mio collo, lì ci parla.   
\- Pensi di farmi fesso? -   
\- Ci spero! - Rispondo spontaneo! - Come fai a saperlo? - Mi premo su di lui e finisco per stendermi sopra. Le sue braccia mi circondano dolcemente e devo ammettere che mi fanno stare meglio.   
\- Perché il giocattolo è moscio come un palloncino sgonfio! - Non è una cosa carina da dire ad un uomo che non ha un’erezione quando dovrebbe, ma dal fatto che non mi faccia effetto questa frase gli fa capire che davvero ho la testa da un’altra parte e sa dove.   
Riemerge dal mio collo e dal mio abbraccio e mi guarda corrugato.   
\- Seb, così non correrai bene. Non sarai lucido e mi preoccupa perché corriamo ad una certa velocità e non da soli! Non farmi correre con quest’ansia che ti possa succedere qualcosa! Non si corre così! - Inizia subito con le prediche.   
\- Posso portarti sempre con me tutto il giorno? Mi tieni la mano e mi ripeti tutte le cose che mi fanno stare meglio? - Dico con un sorrisino che nasconde il mio reale stato d’animo. Penso sia un sorriso grottesco che non arriva agli occhi ma che può ingannare gli altri là fuori.   
\- Sarebbe bello. Sai che io lo farei. - Lo so. Sono io che non lo farei mai.   
Sorrido ancora, ma più malinconicamente.   
\- Allora dovrai scendere in pista con un po’ di preoccupazione. Tanto sarai perfetto lo stesso. - Di me non dico nulla, odio essere patetico e vittimista, ma come faccio ad essere ottimista come Lewis vorrebbe che io fossi quando devo partire ottavo?   
\- Non ti dirò di essere positivo perché capisco che partire ottavo dietro a gente del calibro mio, di Val, di Kimi per non parlare di Max, è complicato... -   
\- Complicato? - Chiedo scettico. - È un eufemismo! -   
\- E già questo ti alza un sacco la pressione. Poi so che vivi una situazione da separati in casa e non solo con mamma e papà ma con i nonni, gli zii, i fratelli. Non so, forse solo tu e Kimi siete uniti là dentro da quel che mi dici. - Parla pacato e paziente mentre mi carezza la guancia facendomi fare il pieno per oggi.   
\- Hai dimenticato che se sei in Ferrari giochi solo per vincere e quando non lo fai sei una merda! - La faccio tragica ma è vero. In Ferrari è come in Mercedes. O vinci o sei sul patibolo. Non hai altre opzioni. Ma se hai una macchina competitiva, una squadra unita che usa le strategie giuste è una cosa, hai ottime cartucce e dipende tutto da te. Ma se queste cose non le hai ma devi comunque vincere per forza allora hai tutto sulle tue spalle e dipende comunque tutto da te, con la differenza che è come andare in guerra senza fucile ed elmetto e bombe a mano...   
Io vado là e sono solo.  
Mi sento solo.   
E quando corri così non corri bene, Lewis ha ragione. Qua ci giochiamo la vita e oggi se non farò mosse avventate non otterrò nulla partendo ottavo e con un pit stop da fare.   
Sto già correndo, ho corso tutta la notte e continuerò finché non salgo in macchina.   
Lewis se ne accorge.   
\- È solo una corsa, Seb. Non vale la tua vita, la tua sicurezza, la tua salute, ok? È solo un mondiale. Non è la nostra vita. -   
Abbiamo degli esempi importanti per cui non vale la pena rischiare.   
Niki Lauda, Senna, Villeneuve. Michael non ha dato la vita in una pista così, ma in un’altra pista.   
E non vale la pena. Non la vale mai. Ha ragione.   
Sorrido con un pizzico di tristezza, so che non lo convinco, lo bacio e poi mi alzo andando al bagno.   
Lì mi guardo, che faccia terribile. Mi sciacquo e torno a guardarmi. Sorrido. Torno serio.   
Sono dei tentativi pietosi Seb, te lo dico onesto. Sorridi meglio.   
Ci riprovo. Non è gran che ma so che se voglio ce la posso fare.   
Esco e Lewis è seduto sul letto, piega la testa di lato e fa una strana espressione. Non dice nulla. Non ne ha bisogno.  
Mi ha appena affidato a Dio, quello in cui crede anche per me.   
Chino il capo e lo ringrazio. Male non fa.   
  
  
Sapevo che finiva così. Ero solo oggi, come lo sono da un po’.   
Solo io e la macchina, un motore che non è più migliorato dopo un po’, nessun suggerimento geniale, nessuna tattica, nessuna dritta. Io e la macchina.   
E sette persone davanti a me.   
Ci ho provato, onestamente dovendo vincere a tutti i costi non potevo aspettare, in quel momento sapevo che poteva essere la sola occasione con Max e ci ho provato, non mi sono fermato un solo centesimo di secondo a chiedermi quanto sicuro fosse quella manovra. Ho dovuto farla perché ho capito che dovevo guadagnare tempo e non perderlo. Avevo Val e Lewis in testa.   
Mi è andata male, se avessi avuto uno chiunque davanti mi lasciava spazio, si faceva da parte, ma lui è Ma, è matto, non si sposta di un centimetro.  
Ho visto male?   
Ho calcolato male?  
Sono stato troppo azzardato?  
Forse.   
Ma non avevo scelta.  
Oggi sono salito da solo su quell’auto e dovevo vincere perché sono il primo pilota della Ferrari e sono in lista per il mondiale. Ero chiamato a fare l’impossibile per provarci e l’ho fatto.   
È andata male. Con oggi si chiude tutto, per quanto mi riguarda. Perché il solo problema è che continuo a crederci con una piccola parte di me, la parte che non lo vuole ammettere.   
Una spinta mi fa saltare in avanti di un metro, mi giro e lo guardo con l’espressione peggiore che posso ricordare.   
\- Se lo rifai non ti parlo più! - Sussurra puntandomi col dito, gli occhi lucidi. Io mi stringo nelle spalle shoccato, cerco di sminuire la cosa.   
\- Non è successo niente di che, non era così pericoloso... -   
\- Ah no? L’ho vista, sai? vi è andata bene perché poteva finire peggio, poteva essere molto pericoloso! C’era un muro su cui potevi finire più avanti, brutto ignorante! -   
Torna a spingermi e finiamo in uno degli angoli un po’ isolati del paddock da cui me ne stavo andando, da cui in molti ormai se ne sono andati già. È incredibile come tutto si disgrega in un attimo, prima c’è il mondo, poi solo un buco nero.   
Finisco spalle al muro con la sua mano contro il mio petto. Lewis è furioso e vedo che questa furia deriva dalla sua preoccupazione.   
\- Lewis, la stai facendo troppo grave, sono io quello che è uscito di pista e che è ripartito per l’ennesima volta da dietro dannazione! - Concludo con più amarezza di quel che volevo. Volevo buttarla sul gioco e fargli vedere che non me ne fregava.   
Lewis si guarda intorno e qualcuno in lontananza arriva, così mi prende per il braccio ed entriamo in uno di questi box che per fortuna sono vuoti.   
\- Non hai una cazzo di conferenza? -   
\- Sì e mi stanno anche aspettando ma sapevo che se non ti prendevo ora poi scappavi! -   
Scappavo.   
\- Senti Lewis davvero! Non è successo niente! - Mi viene male all’idea di parlarne ora. Non ne voglio parlare, perché deve costringermi?   
\- Ti ho detto che questo non vale la tua vita! -   
\- E sono vivo, no? - Allargo le braccia teatrale, seccato, scocciato. Mi sta togliendo quello che ho avuto a fatica tutto questo tempo.  
Il controllo. E lo fa apposta.   
\- Ma non grazie a te! Queste cose sono pericolose dannazione, là non avevi spazio, non era un momento per superare! Eri completamente fuori di te! Non è solo un errore, è una cosa grave! Ci potevi rimanere! Tu non puoi fare questo. Non puoi farlo a me! - Con questo è lui che si incrina e finisce per inghiottire le lacrime. Mi fermo e non capisco perché è lui ora che piange e perché la fa così tragica.   
Ergo questo muro di proposito sperando che ora mi insulti e se ne vada perché devo stare solo.   
Lewis si passa la mano sugli occhi e li strofina forte, poi mi guarda con quelle due lame profondamente espressive e ferite.   
Capisce che non capisco e che sono lontano anni luce, ora, e sa che deve tassativamente andarsene, che Val non lo coprirà per ore.   
\- Mi aspetti in saletta e ti guardi le immagini? Tanto rimandano il contatto di continuo. - Dice con voce tremolante. E tremano le sue mani mentre mi prende il polso e mi tira.   
\- No Lew io devo andare, non ce la faccio più... - Mi guarda incredulo.  
\- Dove, da una donna che non capisce e non capirà, che non ami e non sa aiutarti? Da delle figlie che non possono vivere queste cose e con cui devi essere il papà forte ed eroe e felice? - Come sa bene. Come sa bene tutto.   
Mi prende e mi abbatte sapendo di farlo solo per ottenere quel che vuole.  
E non è solo questo, ma anche le lacrime e la stretta ossessiva.   
Annuisco.   
\- Mi prometti che non te ne vai e mi aspetti? - Annuisco ancora ma non lo guardo, lui mi gira la testa deciso. - Seb. - Mi sgrida.   
\- Sì, prometto che ti aspetto. Possa colpirmi un fulmine se non ti aspetto! - Cerco di sdrammatizzare, ma non si fa ingannare. Mi guarda male, molto male, però mi aspetta per uscire così lo precedo e davvero non capisco perché se la prende tanto.  
Tutti hanno parlato di questa mossa azzardata, ma io non capisco.   
  
Quando sono seduto in saletta vedo dal televisore gli highlights e mi rendo conto di cosa intendeva.   
Ho rischiato grosso, da fuori si vede che non avevo tutto lo spazio che vedevo in quel momento e forse non so se l’ho visto sul serio o se ho semplicemente capito che o lì o mai più. O anzi dopo era tardi. Questo ho pensato.   
Ma potevamo finire contro un muro a quella velocità, uno sull’altro.   
Poteva essere un disastro.   
A mente un po’ più fredda capisco cosa intendeva e perché era così fuori.   
Quando esce ci sono prima Val e Max che non si stupiscono molto di vedermi, ci sono alcuni che sanno, altri che hanno intuito.   
Mi fanno un cenno, Val sorride con la sua tipica dolcezza ed imbarazzo e poi vanno via, salutano Lewis dietro e mentre lui si chiude a chiave la porta che divide questa stanza dalla sala conferenze, loro si chiudono quella del corridoio.   
Lewis in silenzio si siede vicino a me, prende alcuni respiri, ora è calmo e lo sono anche io. Sono rimasto qua in silenzio e fermo a fissare il televisore per non so nemmeno quanto tempo, mezz’ora forse più.   
E non ho fiatato.   
Non ci guardiamo, ma siamo seduti vicini nelle poltroncine. La mia mano sul bracciolo.   
\- Hai capito? - Chiede poi con voce bassa e tesa di chi è pronto a ricominciare a suon di testate se serve. O di lacrime, trattandosi di Lewis. Non saprei.   
Annuisco.   
\- In quel momento mi sembrava di avere spazio e sapevo che non potevo permettermi di perdere tempo. Pensavo solo che dovevo vincere e dovevo superare subito Max a tutti i costi e concentrarmi su te e Val. - Lewis salta su e si gira verso di me rimanendo seduto, gli occhi fiammeggiano e torna a tremare tutto.   
\- Di nuovo! A tutti i costi! Non a tutti i costi Seb! Niente a questo mondo vale quel rischio! Devi essere lucido! Hai visto che non era una manovra da fare? Come hai potuto provarci? E ti è andata bene, cazzo! -  Lewis quasi urla, la voce trema ed è fuori di sé, io rimango calmo come non dovrei essere e non riesco a reagire. È come se qualcosa fosse finito, con oggi. Non capisco cosa voglio fare. Se gridare, piangere, arrabbiarmi o fare nulla.   
\- Lewis in quel momento ho pensato di poterlo fare. Di doverlo fare. - Mi correggo spaventosamente calmo. Lui gesticola e congiunge le mani come a pregarmi ed eccessivo chiede:   
\- MA PERCHÉ, COME HAI POTUTO?! - E qua scatta di nuovo quel qualcosa che mi era scattata prima in paddock.   
\- Perché ci credevo, in realtà. Perché sono salito in macchina e ci credevo ancora troppo. Se non ci avessi creduto non avrei mai tentato. - Sibilo a denti stretti stringendo il pugno sul bracciolo, le nocche bianche. Lui le vede, nota quanto sono di nuovo sull’orlo.   
Ci rimane male quando lo dico. Si calma di colpo e torna con gli occhi lucidi sull’orlo del pianto, perché è così che fa. Ed è bravissimo a vivere tutte le sue emozioni, io cerco di soffocarle.   
\- Tirale fuori, dannazione. - Dice poi.   
\- Cosa? - Chiedo cercando di tornare calmo. Lui lo nota e salta in piedi e si piazza davanti a me a braccia spalancate.   
\- LE TUE EMOZIONI, LA TUA RABBIA, LA TUA FRUSTRAZIONE! CI CREDEVI? DAVVERO? NON SEMBRAVA DANNAZIONE! PERCHÉ NON LO DIMOSTRI, PERCHÉ NON LO DICI? SEI FURIOSO, SEB! IO LO SO! PERCHE NON LO DIMOSTRI? -   
È come se mi colpisse con un pugno in faccia, rimango senza fiato e non riesco, non riesco a parlare, la lingua si annoda e poi mi accorgo che sono io che l’annodo perché non voglio aprirmi e tirare tutto fuori e non so nemmeno perché. E mi accorgo che mi sono affondato le unghie nei palmi e non ce la faccio più.   
\- SEB TI PREGO! - Mi implora. Alla fine mi alzo in piedi e non mi rendo nemmeno conto di investirlo, ma lui salta indietro e mi lascia spazio e poi mi giro verso la poltrona dove ero seduto, mi piego, mi accovaccio sulle ginocchia e affondo la faccia sul cuscino. Poi urlo.  
Tiro un urlo di rabbia e pancia, poi mi sollevo, lancio il cuscino e do un calcio alla poltrona che si sposta facendo un gran chiasso.   
\- VAFFANCULO! - grido ancora. Poi mi fermo contro il muro, pugni stretti. Respiro a fondo, chiudo gli occhi e respiro ancora. Ancora.   
\- Perché cerchi di soffocarti e calmarti? Ti basta questo? - Scuoto la testa.   
\- No dannazione! Ma siamo nel circuito! Chi cazzo sa se c’è qualcuno a sentire? - Dico girandomi di scatto, lui mi guarda shoccato da questo.   
\- Ci credo che poi implodi! Pensi a tutti, cerchi di fare tutto, non dimentichi nulla. Tenere nascosta la nostra relazione, non far sapere cosa pensi a nessuno, non arrabbiarti, essere corretto, difendere quel branco di idioti, assumerti le tue responsabilità, assumerti anche quelle che non sono tue, poi andare a casa a fare il padre felice e il fidanzato sereno e quante altre cose fai che non vuoi? - Lewis batte il chiodo e batte e batte ancora. E lo fa perché lo sa che mi serve e di solito è solo quello dolce e comprensivo che mi fa qualche predica e mi carica e mi motiva e mi consiglia e mi coccola. Ma oggi no. Oggi è arrabbiato. Oggi è quello che batte e batterà nel posto sbagliato e lo fa per questo. Perché vuole che vada in crash.   
\- Che dovrei fare? Facciamo una conferenza e diciamo che stiamo insieme? E nella stessa spiego quanto imbecilli sono quelli del mio team ad eccezione di Kimi? Che dovrei fare? -   
Lewis mi viene davanti e stringe i pugni contro il mio petto, furioso.   
\- Incazzarti Seb. Dovresti incazzarti. - Sibila a denti stretti. Rabbrividisco e scuoto la testa, poi getto la testa all’indietro e stringo gli occhi.   
Ed esce.   
Il fiume straripa.   
\- Tanto ormai è finita. - Dico esasperato, con voce spezzata. - Di nuovo non manterrò quelle promesse. -   
Lewis ci rimane a questo. Ci rimane alle mie lacrime ma molto di più a queste parole che non gli avevo mai svelato.   
La piccola questione fra me ed il me stesso bambino. E fra me e Michael.   
Lewis mi circonda dolcemente, mette la mano sulla nuca e mi costringe a chinare il capo contro il suo, me lo nasconde sul suo collo e mi abbraccia.   
Piango, piango e non l’ho mai fatto per un mondiale che sono sicuro sia comunque andato. Per problemi in scuderia. Per questioni di lavoro che non vanno.   
Non ho mai pianto per la pressione in Formula Uno. Per problemi derivanti da queste cose.   
Ho pianto di rabbia e di gioia, ma mai perché è finita e non ce l’ho fatta.   
Lewis mi abbraccia dolcemente e mi rendo conto mi culla. E piano piano piango di meno. Singhiozzo di meno.  
Dio, singhiozzavo.   
\- Che promesse, Seb? - Ci vuole un po’ perché riesca a parlare, così mi separo, sfilo via, mi asciugo il viso usando un pezzo della tuta che mi ero tolto e mi siedo stanco. Lewis si siede accanto a me e mette la seconda poltrona girata verso di me, mi prende la mano e aspetta.   
\- Niente, avevo promesso a me stesso, da bambino, che un giorno avrei corso in Ferrari e vinto un mondiale almeno. E poi ho fatto questa promessa a Michael. Non a lui a voce, fra me e me. Ma era solenne. - La voce si incrina. Respiro a fondo e sorrido con gli occhi trasparenti di lacrime. - Quando era in coma. - Continuo ed è difficile. Lui stringe la mia mano forte e la stringe con entrambe le sue. - Ho detto ‘vincerò almeno un mondiale in Ferrari’. - Lewis non dice niente, è come se fosse sceso qualcosa di sacro. Mi guarda ed io fisso le nostre mani unite, bianche e nere.   
\- Non ne sapevo nulla. - Mormora piano. Alzo una spalla.   
\- Non voglio che nessuno lo sappia. È una cosa solo mia. È il motivo per cui corro. Michael e la Ferrari mi facevano sognare ed ho sognato di vincere un mondiale come lui faceva con la Ferrari. Ho iniziato a correre per loro. Diventavo bravo e mi dicevo ‘Michael e Ferrari’. Ed ora sono qua. Sai, la Ferrari ha reso grande Michael e Michael ha reso grande la Ferrari. E nessuno è mai più riuscito a fare quel che ha fatto lui. Io non volevo fare questo. Non volevo essere lui, come tutti sostengono. Io volevo solo rendergli omaggio e fare quel che lui faceva regalandomi dei sogni. Mi ha sempre detto che la Ferrari è speciale per lui, è come una casa. Ha potuto essere il massimo in assoluto, ha realizzato ogni sogno possibile. Non c’è niente di meglio che vincere un mondiale in Ferrari. Mi diceva questo. ‘Vinci un mondiale in Ferrari ed avrai raggiunto l’apice della tua carriera. Non esisterà di meglio.’ Lo diceva. - Silenzio. Quel silenzio commosso e di nuovo sacro.  
Sollevo gli occhi e mi rendo conto di aver detto qualcosa di troppo e sorrido.   
Lewis è in lacrime, piange a dirotto e finisce che rido e lo abbraccio io.   
\- Lo farai. - Mormora sul mio orecchio mentre io bacio la sua guancia bagnata. - Vincerai un mondiale in Ferrari. Io lo so. - Non so come fa a saperlo, non esistono i sensitivi, non esiste il destino, il futuro non è tracciato. Noi lo componiamo giorno per giorno. Non lo sa.   
Ora come ora è impossibile vincere un mondiale in Ferrari.   
Ora come ora è solo una promessa impossibile.   
Ma mentre lo penso mi rendo conto di una cosa.  
Se Lewis con tutti i suoi continui discorsi motivazionali mi ha spinto oggi a crederci nonostante non avessi mai creduto, nonostante non fosse una cosa da me, nonostante davvero non ci credevo... beh, forse Lewis può anche riuscire a spingermi a credere che io queste promesse un giorno le manterrò.   
Gli prendo così il viso fra le mani e lo separo, lui continua a piangere per me ma sorrido e sorrido più sereno e leggero.   
\- Grazie. - Lui tira su col naso.   
\- Non ho fatto niente! -   
\- Grazie perché il tuo crederci al mio posto fa sì che poi ci creda anche io. E questo è un piccolo grande miracolo. - Grazie.   
Appoggio le labbra sulle sue morbide che tremano e so che piangerà come una fontana per un sacco e spero non vengano a vedere che fine abbiamo fatto o chi c’è chiuso qua o che peggio non ci chiudano dentro fino a domani che verranno a pulire.   
Per un momento ci penso e mi metto a ridere.   
\- Che hai da ridere ora? - Chiede sempre rotto dal pianto, guardandomi come se fossi pazzo.   
\- Potrebbero averci chiuso qua dentro, sai? - Lewis si raddrizza e si guarda intorno cercando di sentire rumori esterni che non ci sono e spalanca gli occhi incerto se sentirsi eccitato o spaventato.   
Nel dubbio mi prende per mano e si alza correndo verso la porta. Ed io, nel dubbio, lo seguo e rido.   
Rido di nuovo e rido davvero. E ride anche lui mentre corriamo per i corridoi effettivamente bui e deserti.   
E non so da quanto non ridevamo così di gusto e davvero insieme.   
Ti amo Lewis Hamilton. Per quest’anno sei la mia promessa vinta.   
La promessa di lottare per noi e non permettere mai a niente e nessuno di mettersi fra noi e rovinare tutto.   



End file.
